Siddeley's Story
by Kiara McMissile
Summary: I gripped her hand tightly. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. "Siddeley... it's going to be okay." she said. "I'm not going to leave you!" I shouted, but she shook her head. "I'm sorry..." The plane crashed into the ocean along with her. My first and last love. How could I let this happen? First, my father, now her! I'm a terrible person, it's my fault. It's always my fault.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Cars or its characters, it all belongs to Disney/Pixar.

There might be some OCs.

* * *

Siddeley Davis, that was his name. He was just a young boy when it all happened. He didn't know, how could he have known that his father worked as a pilot for CHROME? It wasn't his fault, though he never spent that much time with his father. Now he regretted his actions, he regretted ignoring his father when he asked Siddeley to join him. But what he couldn't believe was that his father kept this from him ever since he was born. Siddeley was furious when he found out, how could his father lie to him all these years? All those times when he had asked his father where he was going he would just say the same thing. "Out on important business."

But that was the past, Siddeley was now on his way to CHROME Academy to follow in his father's footsteps. Though he wasn't excited, why would he be? His mother died a year after Siddeley was born and now his father was dead. With no one to take care of him, he didn't really have a choice. He didn't want to live in some stupid orphanage with whiny children who would complain. CHROME Academy was delighted to accept him because of his father's reputation. His father was well known at CHROME, everybody respected him because of his kind heart and intelligence.

At his funeral many agents came to send their condolences to Siddeley. They told him how much he resembled him. The same face, the same personality. Siddeley heard the stories they told about his father, he heard the side of him that he never expected. His shy, quiet father was really bold and brave. That side that he never saw and would never get to see. After the funeral the agents had approached him and asked what he was going to do now. They offered him a chance to go to CHROME Academy to learn to become a pilot. At first Siddeley refused, he didn't want to do what his father did, that was just down-right crazy. A pilot for CHROME?! Surely he wouldn't do something that dangerous, he just wasn't ready.

A few weeks later he finally came around and accepted the offer. The agents were thrilled, but Siddeley didn't show a single sign of emotion. What would the academy look like? What would the students think of him? He couldn't tell them that he was the son of his well known father. He wouldn't tell anyone, ever. Would anyone even believe him? Maybe it was better that he was going, he would just have to think of it as boarding school. As the plane descended Siddeley closed his eyes. This was it, a new beginning for him.

Siddeley Davis, a student who would change the lives of CHROME agents and students everywhere.

* * *

Short chapter, I know... The story will get better though!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Cars or its characters.

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Siddeley's POV

I was in my dorm room doing my math homework when the laptop on my desk started beeping. I walked over to it and checked to see what it was. It was my father, Wilbur Davis, he wanted to video chat so he could see me. I clicked a button and a screen popped up with him on it.

"Hello Siddeley! How are you?" he asked cheerfully,

"Hello father, I'm fine... and you?" I replied.

I wasn't very happy, my father put me in a boarding school because he was busy with his job. My mother couldn't take care of me because... she died few years after I was born. It's was also because I wasn't old enough to stay home by myself, and even if I was my father still wouldn't let me be alone.

"I'm quite fine! Are you enjoying your time there at your new boarding school?"

"It's the fifth one I've been to and I still don't have any friends." I said flatly.

That's right, five boarding schools. I've always had to move because... I'm not really sure but my father said it was just business. I never understood him. As a child I didn't really like the idea of spending time with him. Truth be told, I blamed him for my mother's death. I don't know why but I never trusted him. Now that he was out on important business, I longed for the chance to see him again because I experienced what it was like to not have a father around.

"I'm sure with the right attitude and good grade you'll-"

I heard his cellphone ring, then saw him pick it up.

"Yes? ... Oh my... Yes, of course! Right away!" he hung up and gave a sad smile, "I have to go now, will you be okay?"

"No..."

"Siddeley, I'm sorry that you have to stay at a boarding school. But with me as your only parent, you know I try my best to earn money for you and keep you safe."

"What do you mean by 'keep me safe'? Of course I'm safe, it's a boarding school. What are the teachers going to do, bore me to death?" I said sarcastically.

My father gave me a stern looked then said, "Now Siddeley, you have a gift, you are a very coordinated boy."

"Dad, it's not a gift. A lot of people are coordinated." I said then rolled my eyes.

"But not a lot of people have the eyes of an eagle."

"You know I hate it when you use expressions like that."

"Well, I have to go. Goodbye son, I love you."

"Whatever..." I said then closed my laptop.

_If he really loved me then he wouldn't have left me here._ I thought to myself.

I sat down on my bed and continued do my math homework for about three hours. Eventually I became bored so I decided to play a game called "Darts." A friend of my father gave it to me, and that was when I learned that I not only had really good eye-hand coordination, but coordination in general. The dart board was already set up on my door. I opened the drawer on the right side of my bed and took out a handful of darts. Luckily they were magnetic and not those sharp types. I didn't like the real version of Darts, sharp objects just scare me. I threw all of the darts and one by one they hit the dart board.

_Too easy!_ I smiled to myself as I walked towards the door.

As I was about to take the darts of the door flung open and smacked me so hard that I fell down.

"Siddeley!" I heard a voice call my name.

I looked up and saw a boy about my age, he had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore the same outfit as mine because this school had a dress-code, we were stuck wearing uniforms. A pair of beige coloured pants, a white shirt with a black tie and on top of that a dark blue jacket. That was our uniform, I didn't understand why we needed to wear it. It was itchy and uncomfortable.

"Ow... what?!" I said pinching my nose because it was bleeding.

"You need to- why are you on the ground?" he asked me,

"Because I like the ground! It's very flat!" I said sarcastically. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm in the dorm next to yours." when he saw that I was still confused he continued, "I'm your lab partner... Ricky?"

"... Oh right... You almost set the classroom on fire... then blamed it on me." I said annoyed,

"Sorry about that... anyway, the principle wanted to ask you if you wanted to draw a poster for the school." he said.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know. But he wanted to see you... like now."

"Fine."

I walked out of my dorm room and locked the door. I walked by Ricky and said under my breath, "Twit."

Ricky looked at me but shrugged.

_Americans..._ I thought.

As I entered the office I noticed that the secretary giving me odd looks. The principal greeted me as I sat down.

"Hello Sir, you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes... Siddeley, has your father contacted you?" he asked me nervously,

"A few hours ago, why do you ask?"

"Because... someone called me just now and told me that you have to go to London to speak with your father about something very urgent." he explained.

_ Why can't he just tell me himself?_ I thought.

The principal told me when I'd be leaving and a bunch of other stuff that I didn't bother to listen.

_ What's so important that I have to go all the way back home for? Why couldn't I just stay in London?_

Questions started forming in my head as I walked out of the office. I reached my room and got ready for bed.

_ I guess I'll just have to see when I get there._

* * *

__Hoped you liked it!^_^

Oh, and if I offended anyone then I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! :/


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Cars or its characters, it all belongs to Disney/Pixar.

Enjoy!

* * *

Siddeley's POV

The plane ride to London was pleasant, except for the fact that there was a kid behind me who was kicking my seat! His mother wasn't doing anything about it! If that were me and my father... let's just say he wouldn't be very happy...

Anyway, as the plane descended I thought about what my father needed to discuss with me. Maybe I had to switch boarding schools again, maybe he got a different job. Or maybe he finally decided to be a real dad and spend time with me! I smiled the thought of that just made me happy. I'd finally get to see him person again.

Once I exited the plane, I got my bag and waited outside the airport for my dad to pick me up. A white van drove up in front of me, inside was a scruffy-looking man. He looked at me and smirked.

"Hey you, you're dad told me to come pick you up." he said.

I didn't believe this guy. _My dad would have picked me up himself wouldn't he?_ I eyed him, he didn't look like a good guy, so I shook my head.

"My dad said that he would pick me up himself." I lied.

The guy frowned then got out of his van and approached me. I got a bad feeling about him so I took a few steps back.

"Look, just get in the van and I'll take you to your dad okay?!" he said a little annoyed,

"My dad told me not to talk to strangers." I said.

The man looked frustrated then shouted, "Kid, just get in the van!"

A few people noticed that the man was yelling at me so I ran away. I didn't know where I was going but I knew that if I didn't get away the he'd take me. I didn't know who this person was, maybe he was planning to kidnap me! I wasn't sure what to believe. I looked back and saw that he was chasing me with an angry expression on his face. I was scared out of my mind, the people around me weren't even doing anything to help. They probably thought that he was my guardian and that I was just a stubborn kid who wouldn't listen. As I ran back inside the airport I noticed a man holding up a piece of paper with a name written on it.

**Davis**

Davis! That was my last name! I quickly ran over to him and hid behind him. The other man ran inside and looked around for me for, when he couldn't find me he eventually left.

"I take it you are Siddeley Davis?" a voice said.

I looked up at the man's face and nodded. I didn't say anything because I was a bit shaken up by what happened.

"My name is Louis, I'll be taking you to your father." he said.

I took a few steps back wondering if I should trust him or not. He didn't look like a bad guy, but I still wasn't sure.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on harming you anytime soon." he smiled.

He walked out of the airport, I followed but kept my distance. When we got out I saw a black limo parked in front. _How did I not notice that before? Maybe it's because I was being chased by a stranger!_

A smile crept up on my face as I ran towards it. Louis opened the door and gestured for me to get in, so I did. The inside was really cool! There was a tv, a mini fridge and a bunch of other things... but I really just focused on the tv and fridge.

"It's going to be a long ride, do you think you'll be okay?" Louis asked me,

"With a mini fridge and tv? Of course I will!" I said happily forgetting about my dad.

About two hours passed by and I was still inside the limo while Louis was driving it. I was using a remote to flip through the channels, I was so bored! When I couldn't find anything interesting to watch, I turned it off and decided to start a conversation with Louis.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him.

"To your father of course." he said not taking his eyes of the road.

"Yes I know, but where? I was born in London, I know where everything is." I looked out the window then continued, "And I have absolutely no idea where we are."

Louis bit his lip then said, "Well, you're full of questions aren't you? Too many questions for an eight-year-old boy."

"I only asked you one question." I said flatly. "And I'm ten."

"Let's just say that what your father is going to tell you is something that will change your life forever."

"Well that's a little dramatic." I said then rolled my eyes.

"Perhaps you should get some rest, don't want to be sleepy when you meet you father now, do you?" he said.

I shrugged and lied down on the hard seat. "Maybe your right."

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep but it wasn't working, I was about to tell Louis when he muttered something.

"Oh Siddeley... I'm so sorry. Maybe CHROME will sign you up for the academy... What am I thinking, he's just a boy, he would never agree to that!" Louis said to... I guessing himself, which was a bit odd.

He must have thought that I was asleep... _still, why would he be talking to himself? That's just odd._

I eventually fell asleep even though it was hard to get comfortable.

* * *

_Siddeley's Dream_

_ "Hey Siddeley!" a voice said._

_ I turned my head to see my dad waving at me and gesturing for me to come to him._

_ "Yeah, what is it?" I asked._

_ "I've been working on this model plane for the past two months now. Just look at the detail on it!" he said showing it to me._

_ "No offense dad, but you really need to get a job." I said rolling my eyes._

_ "I have a job! I'm just on vacation, that's all. I thought that we could have some father-son bonding time." he said._

_ "Thanks... but no thanks, I've got... things to do." I said then ran up the stairs to my room._

_ "But Siddeley-"_

_ I slammed my door and picked up a book that was lying on the floor of my bedroom. It was a book based on planes, my dad had gotten me that book for my birthday. I wasn't that interested in planes so when he left I just threw it on the ground and... left it there. I tossed it on my bed and sat at my desk. _

_ "Why does my dad have to be so weird? Why can't he just leave me alone?!" I said to myself. "Why can't mom be here...? Why'd she have to leave me?"_

_ "Siddeley?" I looked at the doorway and saw my dad standing there with a sad smile on his face._

_ "I know you miss your mother, I miss her too." he said, "But... we just have to move on."_

_ "How?! How can I move on in life when I don't have a mother to guide me? To love me?! Why couldn't she stay here?! If I had to choose between you and mother, then I would choose her!" I shouted with tears streaming down my faces._

_ My father didn't say anything, he just stood there with an emotionless face. He turned around to leave._

_ "Some children don't even have parents..." he said quietly, "You're not the only one who misses her, Siddeley. I miss her too."_

_ My father walked out of my room and closed the door. I walked over to my bed and threw one of my pillows at the door, then buried my face in another._

_ "IT'S YOUR FAULT MOTHER'S DEAD! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU!" I shouted._

* * *

Siddeley's POV

I woke up only to find myself... still in the limo. I looked up to see Louis still driving. I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes.

"Ah, I see you're awake." Louis said,

"Yeah, sort of." I yawned, "What time is it?"

"9:30 p.m." he replied.

"What?! Are we almost there yet?!"

"We a little closer now..."

"How much longer?"

"About an hour."

I groaned and slumped back on the seat. Picking up the remote I began flipping through channels to watch. I finally found one that seemed interesting, so I got a bottle of water and drank it as I watched. After about fifteen minutes I suddenly became really nervous.

"Um... Louis?" I asked,

"Yes?"

"Where's the bathroom on this thing?"

* * *

Please Review! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Cars or its characters, I only own my OCs.

Hope you like it!

* * *

No POV

After stopping at a shop for Siddeley to go to the washroom, Louis informed Siddeley that they were close to their destination. It was about ten when they stopped, the sky was already dark. Siddeley just shrugged and got back in the limo. Although it was nice and fancy, it was too small and it wasn't like home.

Siddeley was excited when he realized that they were getting close. He planned everything out for him and his father to do. The minute he would see his father, he would run up to him and hug him tightly. Then they would spend the rest of the day together bonding, just him and his dad. They'd go to the park or go the movie theater to watch a comedy. Then they'd go out for dinner together and talk about how life has been.

"Siddeley?" Louis asked,

"Yeah?"

"We're here."

Siddeley looked out the window to see a very large building along with smaller buildings close to it. On every building he read 'CHROME'.

"Louis, where are we?" Siddeley asked nervously.

He'd never been here before, why would Louis bring him to a strange place? Was he still in London? He thought Louis was supposed to be taking him to his father and considering the fact that these buildings were in the middle of nowhere Siddeley was a little scared. Sure he was a ten-year-old boy, but going to some place in the middle of nowhere with a person he just met was pretty scary.

"We're at a place called CHROME, Siddeley. This is where your father is..." said Louis.

"CHROME? What's CHROME? And why is my father here? Why is this place in the middle of nowhere? Why did..." Siddeley started asking a bunch of questions to Louis who had tried to answer but was interrupted by another set of questions.

"Siddeley!" Louis said trying to get his attention.

Siddeley finally stopped talking and looked at Louis.

"You'll get all the answers in time."

"I hate it when adults say that." Siddeley pouted, then his face lightened up when he remembered why he was there. "Can I go see dad now?"

Louis bit his lip nervously then nodded, "Right... of course. But stay close to me, okay?"

Siddeley nodded and got out of the limo. He and Louis both walked into one of the smaller buildings and walked to a desk where a woman was typing something on a computer.

"Hello, we're here for..." Louis glanced down at Siddeley who was looking at his surroundings, "Davis..."

The woman glanced up and him then back at her computer.

"Um... are you sure?" she asked.

Louis narrowed his eyes at Siddeley. The woman got up a little and looked over the desk to see Siddeley.

"He's not that short..." Louis said under his breath.

Luckily she didn't hear him, she told him where Siddeley's father was then returned to her work.

"Siddeley... there's something you should know about your father." Louis said nervously.

"Okay... wait, is this about his job?" Siddeley asked,

"Sort of..."

"What do you mean by 'sort of'?"

They stepped into an elevator filled with a bunch of people with briefcases and suits. There were twenty floors, Louis pressed the button with the number eight on it. Siddeley looked at everyone and squinted his eyes. They all had small pins that read 'CHROME'. A few agents stared at Siddeley, then at Louis who was looking somewhere else deep in thought. Once they reached the eighth floor, Louis got out followed by Siddeley who was looking back at the elevator.

"Is that Wilbur's son?"

"Yeah... he looks so much like him. Can't you see the resemblance?"

Siddeley heard them whisper as they exited the elevator.

"Why were they staring at me?" Siddeley asked, "Why were they talking about me? How do they even know me?"

Louis didn't answer, instead he just kept walking until he reached a brown door with a clipboard attached to the door knob. Louis took a look at it then turned to Siddeley.

"Siddeley... are you ready to see your father?" he asked.

Siddeley nodded happily then Louis opened the door. Siddeley's wide grin vanished when he saw his father. He laid damaged on a bed. His legs were wrapped in bandages, he had bruises on his face and arms and his eyes were half closed. He slowly turned to look at the door, his face lightened up a little bit when he saw his son.

"Dad?!" Siddeley shouted,

"Siddeley." his father said weakly.

"I'll leave you two alone." Louis was about to leave when Wilbur spoke up,

"No please, Louis stay."

Louis nodded and gently closed the door.

"Dad, what happened to you?!" Siddeley exclaimed as he rushed to his father's side.

"Louis, please tell him." Wilbur said, not wanting to make eye contact with Siddeley.

"No! Why can't you tell me?"

"Siddeley... CHROME is a spy agency, you father was a pilot for CHROME. His reputation precedes him. Everyone knows who he is..." Louis said with a smile.

"What do you mean by 'was'? And what does this have to do with him being hurt?" Siddeley said.

He wanted to cry so badly, but his refused to. Louis gestured for Wilbur to speak.

"After, we chatted... I had to go drop some agents off at their destination for their mission. On the way, one of the jet engines exploded. I went to go tell the agents to evacuate, but when I told them they didn't respond. I went to go check up on them but they were both unconscious..." his father explained.

Siddeley didn't say anything, so Louis continued for Wilbur.

"You father saved them... but not in time to save himself. The plane crashed into the ocean, he survived of course. But not without fatal injuries..." Louis stopped then looked away from both of them.

"W-what?" Tears slid down Siddeley's face, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I... should leave..." Louis quietly left the room to leave them alone.

"You lied to me..."

"Siddeley... I'm sorry I lied to you, I had to... for your safety. The reason I left you at those boarding schools is because I knew you wouldn't be safe at home. Anyone who works at CHROME is accepting the risk of-"

"Don't say it!" Siddeley was now of the verge of tears, "W-what does fatal mean?"

Wilbur smiled sadly, "It means death..."

"But you can't die, you can't leave me! I need you dad!" he cried, "Please, don't leave... not like mom..."

"I'm sorry son... I love you, you know I do..."

Siddeley couldn't take it anymore, he ran out of the room and slammed the door shut. Outside waiting for him was Louis, Siddeley was about to run away when he grabbed his wrist.

"Please wait..."

"You knew about this, didn't you?!" Siddeley shouted.

"..."

"You knew that my father was going to die, but you chose not to tell me!" he shouted even louder.

A few passing agents turned to look at them. Siddeley glared at them.

"Please lower your voice-"

"If my father is well-known then how many people know about this?!" he asked, "Am I the only one who didn't know about this?!"

"Siddeley!" Louis shouted,

"What the hell do you want?!" he screamed earning disbelieving looks from the passing agents.

"At least say goodbye to him..." Louis said gently.

Louis put his arm around Siddeley and led him back into the room. His body shook as he approached his father.

"Daddy...? I'm sorry..." Siddeley cried, "G-goodbye... forever..."

Siddeley burst out crying and buried his face in his father's lap.

"Don't worry... Siddeley, it's going to be okay." he said softly, "I'm sorry for lying to you."

"Dad... please... don't leave..." Siddeley cried even harder.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Siddeley's POV

I just stood there. I was hidden in the back, away from the crowd. My father died, and a bunch of people who I didn't even know came to his funeral. They must have been from that lousy agency, CHROME. _Their the reason my father died... No, I can't blame them. It was his choice in life._ I looked around, the only person I actually recognized was Louis.

"Siddeley Davis?" I looked up to see Louis and another man.

He had brown hair, green eyes and he wore black clothing... but I guess that since it was a funeral it made sense. I didn't say anything, I just nodded.

"I'm so sorry for you loss, I know how you must feel." the man said.

I rolled my eyes, but let him continue.

"My name is Trevor Edwards, I am the head of CHROME." he introduced himself.

"Right... and?"

Louis raised an eyebrow, but Trevor continued, "I know this might not be the right time, but I would like to offer you a chance to go to CHROME academy."

"CHROME what?"

"CHROME academy is a school for young people such as yourself to learn how to become a spy... or a CHROME pilot."

I saw where he was getting at.

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't think-"

"Please consider this!" Trevor said almost... desperately.

"... Why should I?" I asked as anger started rising up in me.

"Because that was what your father requested before died. He wanted you to... follow in his footsteps." Louis said firmly.

I glared at him, then said, "... Does this offer have a time limit?"

"No."

I absolutely did not want to do this at all! But... if my father really did want me to follow in his footsteps, then I at least had to consider it... for him.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course."

Trevor left me alone with Louis. None of us said anything because we were both busy with our own thoughts.

_I couldn't go to CHROME academy, I'd have to go through all the torture of being the new kid again. It's going to be even more harder considering it's a spy school! I don't have any experience what-so-ever, I'm already failing at math... But maybe, it'll be different this time... maybe I'll actually meet some new friends- what am I saying?! I shouldn't do this! It's too dangerous!_

"Siddeley?" Louis' voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "Are you okay?"

_ No! I am not okay! My father just died, don't you realize that?! I swear, sometimes adults can be such a- What?! Stop it Siddeley! You shouldn't use such crude language, even in your own thoughts!_

I knew it was a bit odd that I was talking to myself, even in my own thoughts, but sometimes I just couldn't help it. I guess people would say I'm talking to my conscience.

"What relation do you have to my father?" I asked without thinking.

I didn't know why I just blurted that out, but I was very curious. How did Louis know my dad, and how did he know Louis?

"I was one of agents on plane..." Louis said quietly.

I didn't say anything. _Louis survived but not dad? This just wasn't fair..._

"Until you choose what you want to do with your life, I am your legal guardian." Louis said then walked away.

What do I do with my life? I don't know... both my parents are gone, I don't have any more family members, I don't have any friends... I just don't know what to do anymore, I don't think I ever did. I'm only ten! I shouldn't have to make this decision now!

"Should I go or not...?" I asked myself.

I had to make a decision... but I didn't know which choice was right...

* * *

Please review! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Cars or its characters, it all belongs to Disney/Pixar. I only own my OCs.

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

No POV

A few days after the funeral, Louis drove Siddeley to his original home. They were both quiet during the whole ride, none of them dare spoke a word. Louis was concentrated on driving while Siddeley was thinking about the offer to CHROME academy.

_ What if I were to go to the academy? What would become of me? What about my real home?_

Siddeley closed his eyes and decided to sleep for the rest of the way home.

_ Dad... what am I supposed to do? There was so much we could have done together. But I didn't even give you my time to spend together, I blamed you for mother's death... now that your gone, I have no one left. I shouldn't have been so foolish. I should have been grateful, now... I don't have a family._

He thought as he lay down on the car seat and tried to ignore the movement of the car and the sound of the other cars passing by.

_ CHROME academy... I at least have to think about what this school can offer that other schools can't... But what would I know about a spy school? Never been to one before, but maybe my eye-hand coördination skill will give an advantage. I'd have to make a good first impression though, for the teachers. If my father is well-known then does that mean that everyone at the school know him? _

_ But what if I still don't make any friends? If no one talks to me then I'll be the school's loner! My only friend was... dad... Anyway, if I make a bad impression, the teachers will hate me, the students will hate me, I'll even hate me! Maybe I shouldn't go, I'll just mess up... again..._

* * *

_Siddeley's Dream_

_ "Hey dad, can we play footba-"_

_ "Sorry son, I'm a little busy right now." _

_ Siddeley father walked into his study and slammed the door shut. He arranged some files on his desk and sat down._

_ "If I drop off those two first, then how would I get him to Italy in time?" Wilbur mumbled to himself._

_ "Dad?" Siddeley knocked at the door, "Who are you talking to?"_

_ "Oh... no one, just myself..." Wilbur said as he quickly hid his papers._

_ He knew that even though Siddeley was young, he was still very smart. Just by looking at the papers, he would question him about it. He couldn't lie to Siddeley... but it was job, he had to, no matter how hard it hurt him._

_ "So... what exactly are you busy with?" Siddeley asked,_

_ "Just... some paperwork, that's all." Wilbur lied._

_ Siddeley just shrugged and walked over to his father's desk._

_ "I'm bored..." he looked at his father, "You don't look busy."_

_ "Siddeley, I have to go somewhere later... You'll be okay here alone right?" Wilbur asked his son._

_ Siddeley gave a sad nod then asked, "Why can't I come?"_

_ "It's business... you wouldn't understand..." Wilbur said nervously._

_ Luckily, Siddeley didn't seem to notice the nervousness in his father's voice. Instead he just started at the ground._

_ "What kind of business?" he asked without looking up._

_ "Just... stuff... I've got to get ready for my little trip. Just go play with your friends." Wilbur said as he shooed Siddeley out of his office._

_ "I don't have any friends." Siddeley said quietly as he closed the door._

_ Wilbur sighed then looked at his papers again. That night, Siddeley was in the living room watching television when his father passed by and said goodbye to him. He continued watching until he saw something flash outside. Siddeley slowly walked to the window and looked up in the sky only to see a jet, high up in the sky._

_ "If only dad were here... he loves jets." Siddeley said to himself._

_ Little did he know, his father was in the very same jet Siddeley was looking at. Suddenly the television blasted out an annoying sound. Siddeley looked at the sky again before returning to the couch to see what was on._

_ "__**This just in, four explosions have recently occurred about five minutes ago. All at the same time, in Tokyo, Paris and Italy. The location of the fourth explosion is unknown, but police think that it was somewhere in the North Sea, near London.**__" The reporter said._

_ Suddenly there was a loud sound coming from outside. The ear-splitting sound of a jet. Siddeley jumped off the couch and looked out the window again only to see the jet take off almost at the speed of light. Siddeley stared out the window, he didn't pay attention at all to what the reporter was saying._

_ "Cool, I wish I could do that!"_

* * *

Siddeley's POV

I slowly woke up. I was still in the limo, still a bit tired so I shook it off and asked Louis if we were almost there.

"Yes, in fact... we're already here." he answered happily.

I shrugged and looked out the window to see my house.

_ Haven't been here in a while. Nothing's changed though, it's just as I remember it. Except for dad..._

"Siddeley? Are you coming?" Louis asked,

"Yeah, sorry." I closed the door and entered the house.

Home. I climbed up the stairs to my room and sat on my bed. This place brings back so many memories. It took me a few minutes before I started crying. I'm an orphan... Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I didn't bother to look up. I just kept my head down as I cried.

"Siddeley..." I heard Louis voice, "Please don't cry..."

I ignored him, he didn't understand what I was going through. I had to cry!

"Go away." were the only words I managed to sat through my tears.

I heard Louis open the door even more then walk in my room. He sat beside me and put his arm around me, hugging me.

"It's okay... just don't cry."

"Why?"

"Because you'll make me cry too." Louis said then started crying too.

I laughed a little, Louis smirked at me then continued to 'cry'.

"Hey! You're not really crying!" I pointed out,

"Well, neither are you." Louis said.

I sighed and looked at him, "I miss him..."

"I know you do, everyone does..." Louis said softly.

I lay down on my bed and turned so that my back was facing Louis.

"Can I be alone?"

"Sure..."

Then I was left with silence again, the only sounds I heard were the sounds of my own breathing.

_ CHROME academy... maybe I will go._

* * *

__Okay, I know this story seems kind of boring but it'll get better! I just really wanted to get the feeling of what it's like to lose someone you love... I kind of already know that feeling...

Okay, anyway the next chapter will be better! I promise!

Hope you liked it!

Please review! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy! But hey, it's summer and school's almost over. I'll have tons of free time after school's done!

Oh, and if you haven't already noticed, Siddeley's dreams are his memories.

I do not own Cars or its characters, I only own my OCs.

* * *

Siddeley's POV

I woke up in my room, still feeling a little tired. I decided to shake it off by getting up. As I walked out of my room I heard someone talking, I slowly crept down the stairs and peeked into the living room to see who it was. Louis was on the couch with someone else... Trevor? What was he doing in my house? How did he know where I lived?!... Stalker -_-

"Did he accept the offer yet?" Trevor asked,

"No... not yet, I'm not sure he will. I wouldn't after my father died." Louis said sadly.

"He'll get over it eventually." Trevor said waving his hand off.

"How can you say that?"

"What do you mean?"

"His lost his mother when he was just a baby and now his father is gone. How can anybody get over the fact that both they're parents are dead?!" Louis shouted.

"My point is," Trevor said raising his voice, "If he doesn't accept the offer then he'll have to be put in an orphanage."

_ ORPHANAGE?! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO AN ORPHANAGE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ADOPTED!_ I panicked in my head. I took a deep breath to calm down and continued to eavesdrop.

"But I'm his legal guardian, aren't I?! I thought I would taking care of him from now on." Louis argued,

"No, you only take care of him until he decides. Besides, you have your duty as an agent. Either he goes to the academy or he goes to the orphanage! End of discussion." Trevor said in a fatherly tone.

Louis mumbled something, but I couldn't quite hear what it was. He nodded then glanced up at me. My eyes widened, I knew that I was caught. I quickly ran back up to my room and silently shut the door.

_Orphanage?! I can't go to an orphanage! It's filled with snotty, hyperactive kids. I refuse to call some strangers my parents! I am not getting adopted and I am definitely not going to an orphanage._

I sighed and came to a conclusion.

_ I guess... I'm going to CHROME academy... not like I have a choice anyway..._

* * *

No POV

As Siddeley waited for the plane to come, he glanced at Louis who was staring out the window deep in thought. He closed his eyes too and thought.

_3 days earlier..._

_ Siddeley eventually came out of his room and went downstairs. He didn't bother to greet Trevor, instead he just walked right up to him._

_ "I accept the offer." he said without expression._

_ "Siddeley-" Louis started,_

_ "I refuse to get adopted by people who pretend to be my parents, when in reality their not." Siddeley said firmly then went back up to his room._

"Siddeley?"

Siddeley's eyes opened and he looked at Louis.

"The plane's here." Louis said.

Siddeley glanced outside and sighed, "Thank you Louis, for everything... Even though I don't know you very well... I'm going you miss you."

"Your father would have been proud of you." Louis said sadly,

"I hope so." Siddeley muttered under his breath.

They shared a quick hug before Siddeley boarded the plane. He found that his seat was near the window, luckily no one was there yet so that he didn't have to scooch in front of anyone and disturb them. The plane ride was estimated to be about two hours long since the school was in England.

Siddeley just stared at the small clouds in the sky. Louis suggested that he drive Siddeley to the academy, but Siddeley declined the offer and chose to take a plane.

"Flight attendants, please be seated, we are about to land soon." the captain's voice said over the speaker.

_Wow... two hours already? I guess staring off into space alters the time around me._ Siddeley thought.

"Or I'm just a really good day dreamer." he smirked to himself.

Siddeley got out of the plane and called a taxi cab. He told the driver the address that was given to him by Louis then he waited.

_ I can't believe this is really happening. I can't believe I'm really going to the academy. I just hope it's worth going to. I mean, at least it's not a stupid, messed up orphanage._ he thought. **(no offense to people who actually live in orphanages!... it's just a story!)**

The cab driver stopped in what seemed like an abandoned neighborhood. He gave Siddeley a confused look as Siddeley handed him the money.

"You sure this is the place?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure... at least, I hope so." Siddeley mumbled the last part to himself.

He thanked the cab driver then walked along the sidewalk of the neighborhood.

"I don't know... maybe Louis gave me the wrong ad-" Siddeley tripped on something before he could finish his sentence. "Ow."

He looked down to see what he tripped on. A circular object, about the size of a small bowl, it was mostly blue with red lining. It had the word 'CHROME' written across it. Siddeley picked it up an accidentally pushed a button on it.

"Welcome, to CHROME." a robotic voice said.

"Um..." Siddeley looked around the neighborhood, "This isn't CHROME."

"Identify yourself."

"What?"

The voice kept on repeating until Siddeley got annoyed and threw it at a house. Once the object hit the house, it bounced back and hit him in the eye.

"Ow! What the hell?!" he cursed.

He went up to the house and kicked it which caused him to fall to the ground in agony.

"Wow that's hard." Siddeley said.

He touched the house, once he did it revealed a light blue force field of some kind. He looked back at the object and pressed the button again.

"Identify yourself." the robotic voice said again.

"Siddeley Davis." He said confidently.

There was a short pause before the object started glowing green, "Access granted."

The ground beneath Siddeley started shaking, so he quickly ran out of the neighborhood as he watched what was happening. The houses were glowing blue then the whole neighborhood was circled with a blue glow. Then a flash. When Siddeley opened his eyes he was met with the familiar CHROME buildings.

"That was so..." Siddeley started excitedly, "weird." he finished flatly.

Siddeley looked at the buildings, "I wonder which one is the school."

Then he turned around, "Oh..."

He took a deep breath before grabbing his bags and approached the building that said 'CHROME Academy' on it.

* * *

Siddeley's POV

I felt nervous as I approached the front desk. The woman looked at me then back at her computer.

"New kid, I presume?" she asked with no emotion.

"Um... yes..." I said quietly.

I didn't know why I was acting so shy... or nervous... Basically, I wasn't acting like myself. I felt like a whole new different person... Maybe that's who I should be. I don't want anybody to know who I really am... or who my was was...

"Name?" she asked without looking up,

"Siddeley." I answered.

"Surname?"

Maybe I could tell her, I mean it's not like she would care or tell anybody.

"Davis... My name is Siddeley Davis." I said quietly.

"Okay, Siddeley Davi- wait... Davis... where have I heard that name before?" she asked.

I didn't know if she was talking to me or talking to herself but I was getting impatient.

"Um... so where do I go?" I asked.

She handed me some papers, a card, then handed me some clothing.

"That's your schedule, lock number and room number." she explained, "That sheet has the codes you'll need to open your room and locker. And that's your uniform."

"What about the card?" I questioned,

"Hold it in front of your face." she instructed.

I did what she said then I saw a flash come from it. The flash made me a little dizzy but I quickly recovered from it. I looked at the card and saw that my name was printed on it, along with some random numbers. Then on the side was a picture of me. I'm guessing it was the one that I just took right now.

"So, what is it? A driver's license?" I joked,

"No, of course not, you're like ten years old." she said rolling her eyes, "It's your ID card."

"Why would I need that?"

"I don't know you just do!" she said getting annoyed, "Anyway, my name is Miss Grosero, I'm the secretary."

"You're not doing a very good job at it." I muttered under my breath.

She glared at me then pointed at a door the read 'Principal's Office'.

"I suggest you don't do anything stupid, if you don't want to end up in there." she smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "So... can I just go now?"

"No, you need to speak with the principal." she said.

"Okay."

I knocked on the door then opened it. A man wearing a dark coloured suit sat at a desk.

"Aah, you must be Siddeley. Wilbur's son?" he greeted me.

I managed to crack a smile even though he was talking about my father.

"My name is Martin Flynn, I am the headmaster, or as most would call it, the principal of the academy. I just called you in here to ask if you had any questions."

"Um... I actually have one, but it's more of a request."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do any of the students know who my father was?" I asked,

"Why yes, he came to the academy a few times for some workshops and the students loved him!"

I flinched but continued, "Do any of them know that he had a son and that he'd be attending the academy?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Would it possible if none of the students know who I am? At least know my first name but not know that fact that I'm his son?" I requested.

Mr. Flynn looked a little confused but shrugged and nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You may decide whether to stay in your dorm room for the rest of the day and start your classes tomorrow, or start the remaining classes today."

"Thanks again." I said as I left the room.

The secretary glared at me as I left but I just ignored it.

_ Make a good impression. I have to remember that. I didn't get along with her, but maybe I can make it up._

I took my bags and started walking through the hallway. A few students stared at me but I just kept walking. I heard the bell ring and watched as they disappeared from the hallways.

I looked down at the papers to try and find my dorm room. When I looked up I was met with a girl who was... hanging from the ceiling? I screamed, she looked at me then screamed too. She somehow lost her balance and fell... on top of me.

_ Well, so much for good impressions!_

* * *

So many OCs! Don't worry, you'll see a few real characters later on in the story, other than Siddeley.

I'm sorry if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes!

Hope you liked it!

Please review! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, first of all, I'm really sorry for the long wait! (For the people who were actually waiting for me to update this story -_-) I was planning to yesterday, but that's the day I graduated! It was really sad and I was crying too much :(

So anyway, I shut up now.

I do not own Cars or its characters, it all belongs to Disney/Pixar. I only own my OCs.

Enjoy!

* * *

No POV

_ Oh my head! What type of girl hangs upside down from the ceiling?! What type of school is this?!_ Siddeley thought.

He rubbed his head as he got up. Siddeley looked down at the girl who fell. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore the school's a uniform: a white short-sleeve blouse with a black tie and a red and black checkered skirt. Underneath her skirt were black leggings. She also wore black socks that matched her simple shoes. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail by a pink hair tie.

The girl rubbed her head as well.

"Ow! Watch where your going! Is your skull made out of steel or something?" she asked him angrily.

Her expression faded when she noticed him.

"Hey, I've never seen you here before." she said, "You must be the new kid."

"Noooo, really?"

"I see that you've got a sarcastic side." she smirked, "So, newbie. I'll give you some tips on how to survive CHROME Academy!"

_ Who does this girl think she is? She looks about my age, and acts like a know-it-all! Not to mention that she fell on me!_ Siddeley thought.

"Shouldn't you be going to class?" he asked her before she could say anything.

She frowned but answered, "I should be asking you the same thing."

"Well, I just got here, so I still have to unpack... and stuff."

"Yeah, nice excuse." she said, "I'm going to go now. Maybe I'll see you... whatever your name is."

"Siddeley." he said simply,

"Siddeley... what?"

"Just Siddeley. And yours?" he asked.

The girl gave a mischievous smile, "Well, you'll just have to find out." she said then stuck out her tongue at him before running away to her next class.

"Um... okay, that was weird." Siddeley said to himself.

He walked to his dorm room and looked at the piece off paper in his hands.

** 314-007-A113**

Siddeley punched in the first six digits then stared at the keyboard on the wall.

_There's only numbers! There aren't any letters, so how am I supposed to enter the room now?!_ Siddeley thought.

He groaned then looked around to see if anyone was watching him. Then he knocked on the door.

_ Pathetic! This is a spy school and I can't even open a simple door! Stupid codes!_ He thought.

"Um... hello? Is anybody in there?" he asked as he knocked. "Hello?"

Suddenly the door flung open and he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt.

"Jason I swear, if you even think about breaking my door down, I'm going to- Oh..." the boy let Siddeley down, "You must be my new roommate... Sydney?"

"Siddeley." he said annoyed.

"Right... well, sorry about that. I thought you were one of my friends, I mean it's not everyday you get a new roommate." he explained. "My name is Aiden Starling."

"So anyway, that's your side of the room and as you can see this is mine." he said gesturing.

"Wow... it's surprising clean..."

"What, were you expecting me to be one of those stupid messy idiots that just leave their rooms a mess?" Aiden asked,

"... Actually yes." Siddeley said truthfully.

"Well as you can see I'm not!" he said, "Anyway, what were you doing outside? And why didn't you just use the code to come in?"

"I was trying to get inside but I couldn't because there's no letter keyboard." Siddeley explained.

Aiden rose an eyebrow then smirked, "Typical newbie. Don't worry, I was like that too."

Aiden lead him back outside and locked the door by closing it shut. He punched in the first six digits just like Siddeley did then moved the number keyboard up, then down, then left to right. A secret keyboard with letters on it came out of the wall right above the number keyboard. Aiden smiled proudly as Siddeley just looked at it, jaw dropped and eyes widened. He quickly recovered from his shock then watched as Aiden punched in the rest of the code.

As they both went back inside Siddeley muttered, "Stupid high-tech school."

Aiden smirked again but went to his desk and started typing on a laptop.

"So why aren't you in class?" Siddeley asked,

"I'm doing a twelve-page report on... stuff." he finished.

"How old are you?"

"Eleven." he said simply as he continued typing.

_Just a year older than me! What is with the kids here and acting so grown up?! Or at least... trying to._ Siddeley thought.

"Why?"

Aiden started to get annoyed, "Shouldn't you be unpacking?" he asked in an irritated tone.

Siddeley shrugged and unpacked all his clothes and necessities while Aiden typed on the keyboard loudly. None of them said a word until there was a knock at the door. Aiden got up to answer it, Siddeley pretended like he didn't notice but out of the corner of his eye secretly checked to see who is was.

"Oh, hey Jason..." he said,

"I see you got stuck with the newbie. So anyway, we're meeting up at_ the place_ later on." he said emphasizing the words, 'the place'.

Aiden looked back at Siddeley to make sure that he didn't hear, then nodded at Jason.

"Sure, I've got to finish my report. Bye." Aiden said then shut the door.

Siddeley finished unpacking and sat on his bed, "I'm bored."

"So... then do something?" Aiden suggested.

Siddeley rolled his eyes and walked out of their dorm room.

_Well... it seems as though my name is now 'The Newbie'. Is this what it's like here? And what was with that girl? I don't see Aiden as the friend-type of person... what if I'm right? What if I don't make any friends... I still have to try._

Siddeley's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a boy at a drinking fountain. He wore the school's uniform and was reading a book that looked worn out, as if it had been used. Siddeley assumed that it was from the school's library.

_ Well, here goes... everything!_

Siddeley walked up to the boy, "Hi, I'm Siddeley. I'm new here." he said confidently, "And your name is?"

The boy mumbled his name, but Siddeley didn't hear.

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that please?"

"My name is..." The boy mumbled again.

"I'm sorry, what?"

The boy looked a little annoyed but took a deep breath and finally said loud enough for Siddeley to hear.

"My name is Finn. Finn McMissile."

* * *

I'm sorry that the chapter's so short... and kind of boring, but like I said, IT WILL GET BETTER! I PROMISE!

Hope you liked it! Oh, and I hope you saw the references! ;)

Please review! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

First of all, I just want to say that I feel every character is important. Even though Siddeley was not seen that much in the movie I feel that he was important. So that is what inspired me to write this fanfic because I thought it would be original and interesting to know what his life was like. So if anybody out there thinks that the secondary characters aren't as important as the main characters then you're wrong. Every character is important. It's like saying people aren't important, if you're not popular or anything then you don't matter. Well everyone does matter! And some people happen to like Siddeley! Even though he's not my favourite character, I still like him! Sorry for my little speech, but it just had to be said. And if anyone out there doesn't like my story, then don't read it! Like, honestly, have some common sense. Some may think I'm over reacting, and maybe I am, but I don't care!

Anyway, here's the story...

* * *

Siddeley's POV

_Finn McMissile, that sounds like a cool name._ I thought.

Finn looked about three or four years older than me. He wore a white shirt with a black tie that matched his pants and shoes. He had black hair and blue- um... green? No... Aquamarine coloured eyes.

_ That's a weird eye colour. Is it even possible to have this type of eye colour... He doesn't look like he's wearing contacts, so this must be his natural eye colour._ I thought. _Wait a minute, why am I staring at his eyes?! Okay... um... awkward..._

"That's a cool name." I said politely.

Finn shifted uncomfortably. We both just stood there until I heard the bell ring. I assumed that it was lunch because the students were all heading in the same direction, chatting amongst themselves. A huge group, mainly girls, surrounded Finn. I stepped back, shocked at the sudden crowd.

"Hey Finn! Can I sit at your table?" a girl said flirtatiously,

"Oi, Finn! I have your textbook. We should study some time together." another girl said.

"McMissile! Don't forget, we have a football game at six!" a bulky guy said.

_ Woah, I didn't know Finn was so... popular! He seemed so shy just a minute ago!_ I thought.

The crowd around Finn made him walk away from me before any of us could say anything else. Through the crowd, I could see his face as he looked at me. 'Sorry' he mouthed.

"I see you've met Finn McMissile." a sudden, familiar voice said.

I looked to my right to see that girl from before.

"AAHH!" I stepped back, but tripped on my own feet then fell on my butt.

She smirked and laughed before helping me up.

"Wha- how... WHAT?!" I stuttered, obviously confused by her presence.

"Spy school, duh!" she said, then turned to the direction of Finn and crossed her arms, "Finn McMissile, most popular boy at school and best spy student. Not really a surprise, after all his parents were two of the best agents at CHROME. He really does take in after them."

"Thanks for pointing that out." I said with sarcastically, "Anything else I should know about him?"

"Most of the time he gets whatever he wants. He's not spoiled though... he does what he does for a reason." the girl said, "Also... every girl has a crush on him... including me." she blushed.

"Right... good to know... what about the guys?"

"They either envy him, wish to be him or pretend to be his best friend just for popularity." she said then sighed, "But he doesn't have any real friends. I can tell..."

I was about to ask another question when she walked away from me. Confused, I followed her until we reached the cafeteria. She turned around to face me.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asked.

I hesitated then said, "I still don't know your name."

She rolled her eyes but smiled, "For now just call me... um... Clo."

_Clo... that's a weird name._ I thought.

"So...?"

"So... what?" I asked,

"Are you coming in or what?"

I gulped nervously. _Okay... I can do this, hopefully no one will notice me and call me... what was it? 'The Newbie'._

Before I could answer, Clo grabbed my hand and dragged me in. She stopped and I bumped into her.

"S-sorry."

"Do you have your card with you?" she asked me.

I dug into my pocket and took out my ID card, "This one?" I asked,

"Yeah that."

She led me to a servery room where I saw all sorts of different types food. Students were lined up as they got their food.

"At the end of the line is where you give them your card. I guess you could say that it's free... but I'll explain that later. Just get your food." Clo said,

"Aren't you going to get something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." she shrugged.

As I waited in line I noticed Finn and his friends sitting near, by the time I got to the end of the line I had a turkey sandwich, a juice box and a chocolate bar on my tray.

"Just put your tray there and let it scan the food." Clo instructed. "Then stick your card in there." she pointed.

After the weird machine scanned my food I put in it a slot then took it out. I walked out of the servery room and looked around nervously.

_ Where do I go? What do I do?! I can't just sit at a random table and say, "Hi I'm new here, can I sit with you?"... Well I can, but I'd rather not!_ I panicked in my head.

"Well that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Clo smirked, "See ya... maybe."

She was about to leave when I called her, "Wait!"

"What?"

"Um... where are you going?"

"Back to my dorm room?"

"Aren't you going to go eat with your friends or something?" I asked.

Clo avoided eye contact, "I told you I wasn't hungry."

"But-"

Her eyes flickered up and glared at mine, "If there's one thing they teach you in this academy, it's that you should never trust anyone."

"... Can you at least... sit with me?" I asked carefully.

She thought for a bit then smirked, "Oh yeah, I forgot that your the newbie. Fine, I'll sit with you."

I followed her to a table near the windows. Luckily no one else was there so it was just the two of us... Not that I wanted that to-... That's not what I meant! Never mind...

"So... um..."

"Look if your just going to stutter with mouth of yours, I'm going to shove that sandwich down your throat." she said seriously.

When my face paled she started laughing, "I'm just joking! Calm down Sydney!"

"It's _Siddeley_! SIDDELEY!" I said annoyed then took a bite of my sandwich.

"Does it bother you when I call you that?"

"Yes."

"Then I should start calling you that now." she grinned.

I rolled my eyes._ I just met this girl today and she's acting as if we're friends... well I could use friends, I have to admit that but still!_

"So, what are you here for?" Clo asked,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's your special talent? What's so special about you?"

"Excuse me?" I asked again still confused.

"My gosh, you're dumb." Clo said with an eye roll, "Every student here is here for a reason. Either their parents were or are still agents, which by the way is most common, or they have a special talent that the people at CHROME think will be useful. Of course students have a choice whether they want to be here or not."

"Yeah, go figure."

"Judging you right now, I'm going out on a limb here and say that you didn't really have a choice."

"How did you-" I stopped mid question, "Spy school?"

"Yup." she said, "Now answer my question!"

"Okay well... um..." I didn't want to tell her the truth about why I was at the academy, so I decided to go with... "I have... really good... eye-hand coördination...?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

She looked confused, but shrugged her shoulders as I took another bite of my sandwich.

"You must be really good then."

"What are you here for?" I asked.

Clo was about to answer when something white and wet flew through the air and landed in her hair. A spit ball. We heard snickering then looked towards the noise. It was the table where Finn was at...

_ I have a feeling this isn't going to end well..._

* * *

Hope you liked it...

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Cars or its characters, it all belongs to Disney/Pixar. I only own my OCs.

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Siddeley's POV

We looked at Finn table and saw two boys who looked a little older than us. They both had in their hands two straws and were laughing. I saw Aiden at the table as well as the boy he was talking to... Jason, I think. They were both trying to hold back laughs.

I honestly didn't think it was funny. It was just a spit ball, not a clown getting beat up by a little girl. Now that would be funny. I looked at Clo who was glaring at them. She turned her head to looked at me. I saw that her expression was calm.

"Sorry, you were saying?" She said as she casually used a napkin to take it out, as if nothing happened.

"Um... I asked you what-"

Another spit ball head her in the neck. The girls at the same table noticed and started whispering to each other while staring at Clo and laughing. She gave me a small smile before wiping it off.

"Uh... Are you okay? Should we move?" I asked her as I glanced back that the table.

"No... it's..." she forced a smile, "It's fine."

"Are you sure-"

More spit balls came from the table. I bit my lip and looked at Clo. Somehow I could tell that she had enough. She pushed back her chair and walked over to the table. I got up and followed her but kept my distance, not wanting to be involved. She slammed her hands on the table and glared at all of them.

"What is your problem?!" she shouted.

This got the attention of most of the students in the cafeteria. I glanced at Finn who was looking at me. He grimaced as he forced himself to stare at his food that he was poking with a fork. I could tell that he didn't want to be apart of what was going on.

"Our problem? We don't have a problem do we?" The boy sitting beside Aiden said as he got up, I think that was Jason.

They nodded and smirked before Jason continued, "We just wanted to know why you're in here, after all." he grinned, "You usually eat alone."

"Alone?" I said aloud causing everyone to look at me.

_ Oops, I meant to say that in my head!_

"Oi, who's he?" one of the girls said,

"It's none of your business Arabella!" Oh, that's her name! "So just shut up!" Clo said angrily.

I noticed that a circle was forming around all of us, making me feel a little uncomfortable at the attention.

"His name's Sydney!" Aiden piped up.

"Siddeley! It's SIDDELEY!" I said annoyed.

Jason smirked and walked towards me then looked at Clo.

"Who's he? Your boyfriend?"

Before she could say anything, that girl Arabella beat her to it, "Boyfriend? She's too ugly to have a boyfriend. In fact, she doesn't have friends at all!"

Everyone started laughing except for me, Clo... and Finn. He was staring at his food refusing to look up. Surprisingly, nobody noticed that he wasn't a part of this.

"I don't need friends, I-"

"Well it's no wonder, I mean who would want to be friends with you?!" another girl said earning an 'Ooouuu' from the crowd.

Feeling anger rise up in me, I quickly came to her defense without even realizing it.

"I do!" I said confidently.

Everybody turned to look at me, even Finn spared a glance.

"I want to be her friend!" I said,

"Why would you want to be Chloe's friend?" Arabella asked cruelly.

_ So that's her real name! Chloë... that's a nice name-FOCUS SIDDELEY!_

"Because... well because..." I tried thinking of an answer.

_ Because I'm new here and I don't want to be a loner without any friends! No! That's a pathetic excuse! Not to mention, rude._ I thought.

"I know! Cause he's the newbie! He doesn't have any friends." Jason said. "You know it's true, both of you." he smirked.

"It doesn't matter, just leave us alone." Chloë said angrily.

"Or how about this?" Jason's hand formed into a fist and was about to hit Chloe's face. Without thinking I stepped in front of her, letting his fist hit me in the eye. I fell on the ground and held my eye.

"Heh, aww, isn't that sweet? The newbie protected the blondie!" Jason snickered, "Don't worry, you'll both be able to kiss each other in the infirmary."

He aimed another punch at Chloë, when someone else' hand grabbed his fist. I could hear the crowd gasp in shock, I looked up to see who stopped Jason. It was... Finn?

* * *

No POV

Finn was in front of Chloe, gripping Jason's fist. He pushed it away.

"That's enough, you've gone too far Jason." he said firmly, "I'm kindly asking you to stop this nonsense." he spoke like a teacher.

"Ah, come on McMissile." Jason said trying to act cool, "We were just having a little fun."

"You, Arabella and Lydia, picking on Siddeley and Chloe is fun?" he raised an eyebrow.

Siddeley was surprised that he remembered his name, as did Chloe.

"This is not fun, it's bullying."

"McMissile, it wasn't that big of a deal." Jason said rolling his eyes.

Before Finn could say anything Chloe shouted, "Not that big of a deal?! YOU JUST PUNCHED THE NEW KID!"

"He'll get better, besides," Jason said, "that's how he'll learn to survive this school."

"You b******! What the hell is wrong with you?! You're such a f****** poor excuse for a human being! That goes for the rest of you!" She pointed at Arabella, Lydia and the rest of the group, "You're all such b******! F****** b******!"

Everyone in the room gasped as Chloe cursed, one student even fainted.

"Chloe, just calm down." Finn said,

"Calm down?! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" she shouted, "You only decide to come after this kid," she gestured to Siddeley, "gets punched in the face! Why didn't you do something?"

When Finn didn't answer she continued, "Yeah, because you're so-called friends were having a little f****** fun!"

"What's going on in here?" A teacher said coming into the room.

"What happened here?" he asked when he saw Siddeley on the ground.

Before anyone could say anything Jason answered quickly, "Well, I was trying to talk to the new student and kindly ask him to join us, but Chloe came and punched him in the face!"

"Finn tried to stop her but then she started cursing at him." Arabella said following Jason's lie. **(well that was kinda true)**

"We tried to get her to calm down but Chloe wouldn't listen and told us that she was going to punch Sydney again." Lydia added.

Siddeley became angry as they lied to the teacher, "What?! That's not true!"

"It's not?" the teacher questioned,

"Of course it's not!" Siddeley said as he got up, "My name is Siddeley, not Sydney!"

Chloe rolled her eyes and nudged him, "Oh yeah, that whole story is not true!"

"I've heard enough!" he glared at the students, "Aiden, Jason, Arabella, Lydia and Finn, I'm sending you all to the office." then he turned to look at Chloe and Siddeley, "As well as you two, once you're done at the infirmary." he looked at the rest of the students in the cafeteria, "Well? What are you doing just standing there? Get to class, the bell is going to ring and I don't want anybody to be late."

The students scattered whispering to each other about the scene that just took place.

"Is that girl on her... _thing_?"

"She can't be! She's not old enough to go through... puberty."

"Oh... so she's just has anger issues?"

Chloe heard them talking about her, "Shut the f*** up, will you?!"

"Chloe!" the teacher scolded.

She glared at him while giving him the finger, "F*** off!"

"That's it Chloe, you're suspended!"

"Hallelujah." she said sarcastically.

While everyone left the room, Siddeley just stood there. Finn walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Siddeley turned around and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"This school is crazy! Get me out of here!" he shouted in his face.

_ Worst decision I ever made._

* * *

Chloe (pronunciation= Clo-ee)

Okay, so I kinda censored the swear words... I might or might not do that in future chapters/stories. I don't really like using swear words unless I get really pissed off...so yeah... Also, if you didn't notice, Chloe has a really bad attitude, you could probably tell by the way she was swearing at the teacher and everyone else. And she's only ten! Well... I have a cousin who's eight and she swears... O.O But anyway, Chloe is still nice... kinda...

I apologize for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes!

Anyway, hope you liked it!

Please review! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Cars or its characters, it all belongs to Disney/Pixar. I only own my OCs.

Enjoy!

* * *

Siddeley's POV

As Chloe and I walked towards the infirmary, I noticed that she was still angry. How could I tell? Because she had her hands clenched into fists and she was still cursing under her breath.

"So... Um... I guess I know your real name now." I laughed nervously.

She glanced at me and sighed, "Look sorry about before. It's just... Those guys really get on my nerves and sometimes drive me over the edge."

"Yeah, I can tell." I muttered,

She giggled then turned left, "I just wanna know something. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Don't play dumb with me newbie, answer the question." She said annoyed,

"Well he was going to punch you, I couldn't just stand there and do nothing." I said.

_ Truth is, I don't know why I did. I don't know if it was instinct or if I just panicked..._

"Well thanks... But in the future, don't get between me and Jason's crew. Just warning you... It can get pretty ugly. I mean, I know he's three years older than me but still, he can't just treat me like a baby!" Chloe ranted.

"Wait... so, this isn't the first time that he bullied you?" I asked, but she just chuckled darkly.

"Bullying? That's an understatement. He's punched me before. Punched, kicked... the first time he beat me up, I ended up in the infirmary." She said as we rounded a corner, "He's not the only one. You know those two girls that were with him? Arabella and Lydia. They physically abuse me too. Aiden... well, he's more of a bystander. He doesn't really do anything other than watch. The rest of their stupid group just does verbal abuse because their too afraid of getting in trouble." Chloe explained.

"What about the rest of the kids in the cafeteria? What about the whole school?"

"The kids that are younger than us don't do anything because their too young and don't really want to get involved. The kids our age are too scared, even though we all learn combat and self-defense and all that stuff, Jason is a little stronger than them."

"... And Finn?"

"What about him?"

"What does he do?"

There were chairs placed outside the infirmary. Chloe sat down and sighed, "Finn's the strongest out of everyone our age, that includes Jason. But like Aiden, he's a bystander. He just sits there with no expressions and watches. He could easily beat up Jason, heck he could even beat up a teacher! But he doesn't, I don't know why he hangs out with them. And I don't know why he did that..."

"You mean, stood up for you?" She nodded.

"He's never stood up for me before, and then when Jason's about to punch me, he just suddenly stops him? I don't get it, what changed?"

_Maybe it was me..._ I thought. _But why would he just interfere this once? If he if so good then why didn't he protect Chloe? I just don't get it..._

"Well, it's good to see you again Chloe." A female voice said.

Chloe just rolled her eyes, grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the room. There were several beds lined up, near some open windows. There were only three students lying on the beds. One girl with an ice-pack to her head, a boy with a cast and a boy who looked like he was sleeping... or knocked out. I couldn't really tell.

"No need for the sarcasm Al." Chloe said.

I looked up to see a woman wearing a white coat over her regular clothing. On the coat was a name tag that read:

_Allison Clark_

"I told you to address me as Miss Clar- oh, never mind. You never listen."

The woman said, she glanced at me and gave a warm smile.

"Why hello. Who are you?"

Before I could answer, Chloe spoke, "His name's Sydney!"

"Ugh!" I groaned, "It's-"

"Yeah, I know Siddeley." Chloe laughed, "You just looked so cute when you're angry!"

I felt my cheeks heat up as a blush slowly formed on my face.

_Um... what just happened?!_ I thought-panicked.

I hoped Chloe didn't noticed, and luckily she didn't.

"So, what's the problem, love?" Miss Clark asked me sweetly.

"Uh- helllllooooo? He has a black eye!" Chloe said annoyed.

Miss Clark glared at her then got an ice pack and handed it to me.

"Let me guess, Jason?" She gave me a knowing look.

"Yes, but how did you know Miss Clark?" I asked.

"At least someone addresses me properly." She muttered under her breath, "Why don't you ask Chloe?"

"I've been here so many times that I know almost everything about this room, who comes in and out and everyone's names and personalities." Chloe smirked.

"If that's all then I suggest you start making your way to the principal's office."

I looked at Chloe.

"Yeah um... Every time I go to the infirmary, I always go to the headmaster's office after that." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"I wonder why."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

"Don't you 'Oh nothing' me!"

"Don't you sass me!"

"I can sass whoever I want!" She snapped her fingers, "Z for-mat-ion!"

Then we both burst out laughing while Miss Clark had an amused look on her face. She mumbled something, but I couldn't quite her what it was. Something about 'being cute'? I shrugged it off as we made our way to the principal's office.

The secretary smirked at me as I passed by her. Chloe noticed this and stuck her tongue out at her. I knocked on the door and waited until I heard Mr. Flynn's voice telling us to enter. Chloe kicked open the door and waltzed in as if she owned the place. I gulped walked in nervously.

Jason and Aiden were both sitting beside each other at one side of the room while Arabella and Lydia were sitting on the other side. There were two empty seats in front of 's desk. I gulped and sat down beside Chloe who had her feet up on the desk. Finn was standing beside avoiding everyone's eye contact. Everyone but Chloe and Finn glared at me.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Please review! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Cars, or it's characters, it all belongs to Disney/Pixar. I only own my OCs.

Enjoy!

* * *

No POV

"Do you all know why you're in here?" Mr. Flynn asked them all in a strict tone.

Siddeley held the ice pack closer to his eye to avoid the glares that Jason and his friends were giving him.

"Yeah, because this twit punched Siddeley." Chloe said calmly.

"Miss E-" Mr. Flynn started but was interrupted when Chloe cleared her throat loudly getting his attention.

They both exchanged glances before Chloe sighed in defeat and took her feet off his desk.

Jason and his friends looked at each other in confusion. Finn just stared at Chloe, she glanced at him and rolled her eyes.

_Okay, what's going on here?_ Siddeley thought to himself.

"Right, like I was saying..." Mr. Flynn continued, "Chloe, what have we talked about cursing?"

"Not to do it in public." She said rolling her eyes,

"And?"

"It's not good, it's rude, impolite and..." She mumbled the last part angrily.

"What was that?"

Chloe mumbled again.

"Say it out loud." Mr. Flynn demanded.

"It's not lady-like! There, I said it!" Chloe said earning snickers from Arabella and Lydia. Even Finn smirked, but his face quickly went back to emotionless.

"Exactly, now for your punishment." He said typing in his computer, "Two weeks detention, everyday after school and during lunch for a total of three hours."

"What?! But that's like thirty hours of detention! How the fu-"

Mr. Flynn gave her a stern look before she continued.

"Fudge! How the fudge do I get detention that long for swearing?! I was just trying to help the newbie! But Jason punched him in the eye!"

"No I didn't!" Jason shouted.

"Liar!"

"Snitch!"

"Moron!"

"Idiot!"

"Jerk!"

"Loner!" Jason said with a smirk.

Chloe growled and lunged at Jason, punching him in the face. Mr. Flynn quickly got up and tried to break them up.

"Chloe! Get off him!" He shouted,

"He's such a faker! He can easily fight back but he's not! He's trying to get me in trouble! Jerk!" Chloe screamed.

Lydia got out her phone and started taking pictures while Arabella looked as like she was recording the whole thing. Siddeley just sat there and watched the whole thing happen. He looked at Finn who just raised an eyebrow at him as if he was testing Siddeley.

_Why isn't he doing anything?!_ Siddeley thought-panicked.

Finn saw his panicked look and mouthed, 'What are you going to do about this?'

'Me?!' Siddeley mouthed back.

Finn nodded and continued to watch what was happening. Siddeley glanced at Aiden who looked horrified at the scene in front of him.

_Why can't he do anything about this?!_

Then Aiden passed out from hyperventilating too much.

_ Never mind. _He mentally face palmed himself._ I guess it's just me then! Finn is doing... whatever, Aiden just fainted and those two girls are busy being... well, girls. Okay, Siddeley, you can risk getting hurt again, right?_

"Chloe?" Siddeley whispered.

Chloe was slapping Jason across the face, while Mr. Flynn was trying to pry her off him, but Jason was kicking his legs too much in efforts to get her off himself.

"Chloe!" Siddeley said a bit louder, but his voice was muffled by the screams and arguing voices.

"CHLOE!" Siddeley shouted very loudly. "STOP IT!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Chloe stopped beating up Jason, so he stopped thrashing. Arabella and Lydia quickly hid their phones away from Mr. Flynn. Aiden woke up and looked around confused as to why everyone had stopped.

"Chloe," Siddeley said again but more calmly, "Just stop."

"Why?!" Chloe shouted back, "Why shouldn't I beat the living crap of this moron?! He made my life a living hell! He still does! Why shouldn't I hurt him the way he hurt me?! He ruined my life! Tell me why Siddeley! Why?!"

He was shocked by her response, but shook his head and continued.

"Because you're better than him. Don't stoop down to his level." He told her.

Chloe got up and glared at him, "You sound just like my father." She growled, "I hate my father. He put me in this stupid academy, and for what? All I wanted was for him to spend time with me, but no! He doesn't have the time of day!"

Siddeley clenched his hands into fists. That was the exact same story that he experienced. _That's... She's like me... Except..._

"You're lucky..." He said darkly.

"What...?"

"AT LEAST YOU FATHER THAT IS STILL ALIVE! AT LEAST HE'S STILL AROUND TO LOVE YOU! YOU CAN COMPLAIN ALL YOU WANT, BUT GUESS WHAT! OTHER CHILDREN MAY NOT EVEN HAVE PARENTS! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL!" Siddeley shouted,

"Why do you even care? You're just the newbie." She said quietly.

"BECAUSE MY FATHER DIED, THAT'S WHY! BECAUSE I WANT TO HELP YOU!" Siddeley screamed, then lowered his voice. "Because you need a friend."

Everyone was silent. Chloe looked down at her feet and glared.

"Look I know what you're going through, and I just want to tell you that I'm here for you. You're not alone." Siddeley said gently.

Chloe's head shot up, she gave Siddeley a death glare and stomped up to him until they were face to face.

"You don't know ANYTHING about me, so stop pretending like you know what I'm feeling."

"How do you expect to get friends when all you do is shut people out? Don't you realize that some people want to help you?"

"I don't need anyone's help." Chloe said and marched over to the door. "And I DON'T. NEED. YOU!"

With that she slammed the door on her way out.

"The rest of you get a week of detention for getting involved in this little incident." Mr. Flynn said quietly, "You are dismissed."

Everyone left without saying another word.

"Siddeley, I'd like to have a word with you."

Siddeley glared at Finn as he passed by him. Finn just gave him a sympathetic look and walked out the door.

"Sit."

Siddeley did as he was told and down at the same seat.

"Siddeley... You are one of the few to ever stand up to Chloe like that."

"Yeah, and?"

"I'd like you to keep an eye on her. Help her like you said you would. I saw it in her eyes, she actually opened up to you. Although it's hard to believe and she would never admit it... She cares about you."

"W-what? How do you know?"

"Chloe's never spoken to anyone about her father before. She has never told anyone about who he is, what he does... and her past... The reason why she's here at the academy..." Mr. Flynn explained,

"But Chloe told me that some of the students were here because of their parents, or because they have some special skill that's useful to CHROME."

"And very few like Chloe hide their pasts... you are one of the few Siddeley."

"I just don't want them to know... how will they treat me if they knew who my father was?"

Mr. Flynn chuckled.

"What?"

"You and Chloe are more alike than you think." He said.

A thought crossed Siddeley's mind, "Ew! But she's a girl!"

"Hmm... quite right. After all, us men have the upper-hand! We are stronger and smarter!" Mr. Flynn said proudly. "Anyway, do you think you can do that for me, Siddeley? Try to get through to her."

Siddeley hesitated a bit.

_ Okay, so Chloe is stubborn and hard-headed. She doesn't follow the rules and she curses... a lot. But... she doesn't have any friends and her past and family are a mystery. Ehh, what have I got to lose?_ Siddeley thought.

_Your self dignity._

_ Shut up!_

_ Make me!_

_ I'll slap you!_

_ You can't slap yourself!_

_ Oh yeah? Watch me!_

The next thing Siddeley knew, his cheek was bright red and it was stinging with pain.

"Did you just slap yourself?" Mr. Flynn asked.

_ She needs a friend, someone to depend on, someone to trust! No one's willing to do that, so why not? I mean, she trusts me already and we just met today! _Siddeley sighed and made up his mind.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Sorry if there are any grammar/spelling errors!

Please review! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Cars or its characters, it all belongs to Disney/Pixar. I only own my OCs.

Enjoy!

* * *

Siddeley's POV

I walked out of Mr. Flynn's office with a worried look on my face.

_ How am I supposed to befriend Chloe? She screamed in my face and stormed off! It wasn't my fault though... Eh, but girls always think they're right. Maybe I should go talk to her._ I thought.

As I made my way to my dorm room, I noticed that Finn was waiting outside. I assumed that he was waiting for Aiden, so I just walked up to the door and pretended he wasn't there.

"Hello Siddeley." He said.

"Hi..." I said before trying to type in the password. I was just trying to avoid him, there was something about him that bothered me.

_Oh... Ugh, I don't remember the code!_ I thought. _What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to avoid Finn? What-_

"Siddeley, can I-" Finn started but I interrupted him.

"What's your problem?!" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Excuse me?" He said, taken back.

"Chloe told me how Jason and his idiotic friends have been torturing her all these years! She told me that today was the first time you ever stood up for her! Why?" I asked.

There was a short pause before Finn answered, "I have my reasons..."

"Tell me! What are your reasons? Why did you just watch Chloe get hurt, physically and emotionally? Why-"

"Hold on a minute." Finn said interrupting me this time, "Today was the first time I've ever seen Jason try to hurt Chloe physically."

"Don't try to lie to me Finn Mc... Whatever your last name is. Chloe told me how much pain Jason caused her and how you wouldn't do a thing about it."

Finn suddenly became really angry. To be honest, I was slightly shaking in fear. Finn was actually intimidating. Since we were near the wall he pushed me up against it. Surprisingly there were no students around to witness what was happening. Then he spoke to me in a threatening tone.

"Siddeley, I am not lying. Today was the first time I've ever seen Jason try to hurt Chloe. I will not repeat myself, understand?"

I tried to act brave but inside I was scared out of my mind. After what Chloe told me about him...

"Trust me, I know things that I shouldn't... It's a gift and a curse..." Finn said then let go of me.

I took that opportunity to grab his wrist and switch places. His face was against the wall while I held his hand behind his back. I didn't know where any of that came from, but I decided to tell him something... unexpected.

"Look, Chloe is a good person and doesn't deserve any of this! If I were you, I'd help her! You're one of the strong kids here, right?! Do something about it!" I shouted,

"I told you, I can't!" Finn said.

"Why not?!"

My grip on him loosened a bit. He put his foot up against the wall and pushed back. I lost my balance and fell on the ground, while Finn was towering over me.

"There are some things about Chloe that I shouldn't know..." Finn said.

"What does that have to do her getting bullied?!"

"It has everything to do with her getting bullied... Nobody knows about her past, not even the headmaster!" Finn said then took a deep breath and said very quietly, "But I know... I knew all about her even before she came to the academy. I can't tell you how or why, but I have a feeling she'll tell you herself... eventually."

I was still on the ground, taking in all this new information.

"What? Does she know about this?" I asked.

"No, she doesn't, and she can never know. It was an accident that I found out about her past, but I knew her before she came here." Finn lowered his voice, "You cannot tell her."

I got up and glared at him, "Why shouldn't I?"

"If she realizes that I know, then she won't trust anybody ever, not even you. Her past is nothing to joke about. I don't want that to happen, so if you really care about her then you won't tell her."

"... Yeah, I guess that's a good rea- wait, what do you mean? I don't care for her in _that_ way." I said defensively.

Finn gave me a skeptic look.

"Don't tell her!"

"Okay, I won't... But I still don't get the fact that you knew her before."

Suddenly the bell rang, signalling the end of the hour. Students filed out of the classrooms and headed for their next classes.

"I must go now, we'll talk some other time." Finn said.

I nodded and was about leave when he stopped me.

"And Siddeley?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry." He said sadly.

The bell rang again leaving me alone in the hallways with a confused look on my face.

_ What was he talking about?_

* * *

It was the end of the day. All the students were in their dorm rooms either doing homework or sleeping early. Aiden wasn't back yet, not that I cared because he was involved in the incident that happened today.

I sighed and thought about tomorrow. Finding the classrooms, getting shoved in the hallways. _With Chloe being angry at me, I feel... lonely. The weird thing is... I had only met her today. _I thought.

I stared at the door pondering on whether I should go see Chloe or stay in my room.

_ I should go apologize... Or at least talk to her. She was the only one who actually wanted to talk to me._

I was about to open the door, when it flung open and hit me in the face. I fell on the ground and held my nose, which was now bleeding.

_Wow, déjà vu much?!_

I looked up to see Aiden at the doorway.

"Siddeley, I need you to- why are you on the ground?" He asked me.

I didn't want to repeat this whole thing over again, so instead of a sarcastic reply I bit my tongue.

"Whatever." He said helping me up. "Anyway, how would you like to hang out with Jason and the rest of the boys tonight?"

I sat on the bed and glared at him, but I answered. "But it's almost curfew, why would you all be out of your dorms?"

"You didn't actually think that us, spy kids, would really stay in our dorms and sleep at night." Aiden laughed.

"So... then what do you do?"

"Come with me, and find out." Aiden said, then smirked. "So? What do you say?"

I hesitated, Aiden was a part of Jason's group. And after today, I didn't want anything to do with them. First, they get me detention, second, they get Chloe detention and now they're sneaking out at night?! I absolutely refuse!

"Okay." Curse my stupid curiousity!

We both waited a few minutes before Aiden poked his head out of the door and gestured for me to follow him. The hallways were dark, so he grabbed a flashlight and lead the way. It was really quiet, and to be honest, slightly creepy. We both somehow managed to get outside without triggering any alarm system. Aiden lead me to the rest of the group that were sitting on a bunch on the branches of trees. The tree was huge so they all had their own spots. They each had their own flashlights as well.

I noticed Jason was on the branch directly above where I was standing. He smirked when he saw me.

"Well, well, well... Look who we have here." Jason smirked down at me. "Chloe's little hero."

* * *

Sorry! I know this chapter is kinda short, but I really wanted to update this story! Also, for all you dirty-minded people out there, Siddeley and the rest of students are just kids! I am not going to explain how _this _was dirty-minded. No, just no. And if you wanna know their ages, then here:

Siddeley/Chloe: Age 10

Finn/Jason/Aiden: Age 13

The rest of the group (Arabella & Lydia): Age 11

Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes!

Anyway, hope you liked it!

Please Review! ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the long wait! I blame high school! Seriously, too much work! In fact... I'm supposed to be doing my homework right now. Oops! XP

I do not own Cars or its characters, it all belongs to Disney/Pixar. I only own my OCs.

Hope you like it!

* * *

No POV

Jason jumped off the branch and landed right in front of Siddeley. He stepped back defensively and glared at Jason bravely.

"What do you want?" Siddeley growled angrily.

"Me? I know what I want, but I'm not going to tell yo-"

"Let's cut to the chase," Aiden said interrupting Jason. He stepped up forward and motioned for Siddeley to do it as well. "He wants you to join our group."

"Your... group?"

"Yeah." Jason smirked again, "I have to admit, you got guts."

"How so?"

"You took a punch from me, and you're still allive. Plus, you got all of us and yourself detention. I'm surprised that I'm not strangling you by now." Jason chuckled.

Siddeley laughed nervously. _He's joking... heh... right?_

"So... we're like... friends?"

"Not yet, you have to do a couple of... jobs for us before you can join our group." Jason said.

_Oh, I get it now. This idiot is going to use me then humiliate me in front of the whole school! Well it's not going to work!_ Siddeley thought to himself.

"Sorry, but I decline your offer." He said.

"Really? Well think of it this way, if you decline this, then you'll be stuck with that loser, Blondie, for the rest of the school year." Jason said with disgust. "And trust me, that's a long time."

"What's wrong with Chloe?"

"She's a loser." Arabella said,

"She has anger issues." Lydia added.

"She's disgusting." Another one of the guys in the group said.

"And, whenever someone gets on the topic about her past, she goes crazy and throws tantrums." Jason finished.

"Well maybe it's because she had a rough past or something. Maybe she's just sensitive." Siddeley said softly at the thought of Chloe.

Jason scowled and pushed Siddeley back until he fell on the ground. He landed on his back and saw Jason glaring down at him.

"The choice is yours newbie. You can have all the time you want, the offer is still open." Jason said with a frown. "Either hang out with that twit, or join us. We'll show you everything you need to know, no one will ever cross your path without showing you some respect."

_Is he serious?! What am I supposed to do?_ Siddeley thought.

"But... I don't want respect... I just want to fit in." Siddeley said then immediately regretted those words when Jason grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up.

Jason gave him a devious smirk, then laughed in his face.

"Well I suggest that you join our group, otherwise you'll being living like Blondie. We'll make your life a living hell, worse than hers. We-"

"Jason!" Aiden shouted, interuppting him.

"What? You idiot, I'm in the middle of something!" Jason growled at him.

"Jason, shut up!" Lydia whispered-shouted at him as she turned on her flashlight and climbed up higher on the tree.

"The security guard!" Arabella whispered as she did the same thing.

A man dressed in black was walking around the school premises looking for any students passed their curfews and for anything that might endanger their safety or the school. He had his own flashlight, but it looked a bit more advanced than the ones Jason and his friends were using.

Arabella and Lydia were high up in the trees so they were hidden while the rest of the group scattered into the darkness of the night. Most of them went back to their dorms, not wanting to risk getting caught, while others just hid in the shadows.

"Jason, we have to go!" Aiden said as he flicked his flashlight off.

Jason glared at Siddeley before pushing him back on the ground. He kicked Siddeley roughly in the stomache before kneeling down to him.

"That's an example of what your life is gonna be like if you choose to be with _her_. So, I suggest you make the right choice, _newbie_." Jason spat at him then ran away with Aiden just as the security guard passed by.

He waved his flashlight around after hearing a few muffled voices. When the light landed on Siddeley's body on the ground he gasped in shock. Siddeley was curled up into a ball, with his hands over his stomache. He was groaning in pain, and looked as if he was fighting back tears.

The security guard quickly kneeled down and checked his pulse to see if Siddeley was still stable.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

_ DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?!_ Siddeley thought rudely, but instead just shook his head no.

He coughed a few times and felt something in his mouth. A metalic-copper taste filled his mouth, and that's when he realized that he was coughing up blood. The secuirty guard quickly picked him up and carried him all the way to the infirmary. Luckily, Miss Clark was still there signing some papers on a desk near a bed.

The door opened with Siddeley in the security guard's arms. Miss Clark looked up and quickly ran over to them.

"Siddeley? Siddeley!" A female voice shouted worriedly.

Siddeley's eyes were almost closed so he didn't see who it was, at first he assumed that it was Miss Clark but mentally shook his head.

_Weird... that's not what Miss Clark sounds like... That voice sounds like..._

Siddeley's eyes closed fully as he slipped out of consisousness. A single word escaped his mouth as he did so. It was not just a word, it was a name.

"Chloe."

* * *

Siddeley's POV

I woke up with a splitting headache. Pain. That's all I felt right now. My head was pounding and my stomache felt as if an elephant stomped on it... repeatedly. I looked around and realized that I wasn't in my bedroom.

_ Where the hell am I?!_ I panicked.

The room was dark, but I could see the some sunlight seeping in through the curtains. I tried looking around for a clock and found it on the bedside table.

**7:30 a.m.**

Suddenly, I felt something grip my right hand. I turned my head to see a girl about my age with blond hair.

_Wait a minute... Chloe? Ugh, so this wasn't a dream. I really am at this stupid academy. And my father... he really is..._ I pushed that certain thought at the back of my mind as the rest of yesterday's memories flooded back into my head, which made my head ache even worst.

That's when I realized something.

_Why is Chloe holding my hand?!_

I glanced back down at her sleeping figure. Her head was rested on my chest, facing me while her left hand was intertwined with my right hand. She gripped it softly in her sleep as a smile slowly grew on her face.

_She's probably dreaming about rainbows and unicorns, or whatever girls dream about._ I thought.

Chloe snuggled closer to me which was a bit awkward considering that fact that she screamed at me yesterday and almost broke the door off Mr. Flynn's office.

I gently tried to pull my hand away from hers, but she gripped it tightly and mumbled something.

"No... don't go..." She mumbled grogily.

I sighed and decided that I didn't want to wake her up and have her scream at me again. I hesitantly held up my left hand wondering if I should...

_ But she's asleep, it's not like she'd notice anyway._ I thought to myself. _But what if she does wake up?_

_ Oh suck it up and just do it Siddeley!_

I sat up a little, put my left hand down on her head and slowly started stroking her blonde hair. It felt soft and it smelled like mangos. I chuckled silently to myself. Although my body was aching, I felt relaxed for some reason. It felt nice.

I was enjoying the peace and silence until a thought crossed my mind. Well, more like a question that got me thinking hard.

_Why is Chloe even here?_

I kept stroking Chloe's blonde hair, but I couldn't stop my hand from trembling at the thought of why she had come.

Suddenly a loud noise erupted from the ceiling. I looked up to see that it was a speaker and realized that Mr. Flynn was probably making an announcement.

_Who the hell makes an announcement at 7:30 in the morning?!_

I rolled my eyes, but decided to listen anyway.

"**ATTENTION STUDENTS AND STAFF MEMBERS, PLEASE EXCUSE THIS INTERUPPTION FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. AT 9:00 THERE WILL BE AN ASSEMBLY HELD IN THE AUDITORIUM. I EXPECT EVERYONE TO BE THERE, AND I MEAN EVERYONE. THIS ASSEMBLY WILL BE HELD FOR A SPECIAL REASON THAT I WILL EXPLAIN LATER ON IN THE AUDITORIUM. AT 8:55, I EXPECT STUDENTS TO BE MAKING THEIR WAY DOWN. THAT IS ALL.**"

_ I wonder what that's about, probably just one of those assembly awards or something. But still... why would it be held so early in the morning? _

My thoughts were interuppting by the feel of something moving on my lap. I looked down to see Chloe's eyes fluttering open. After blinking a few times, she looked at me with a blank expression on her face. Without thinking, I softly gripped her hand and smiled at her weakly. She looked down and quickly pulled her hand away from mine. I could see her cheeks were pink, I gave a small smirk, knowing that she was blushing. Though I don't know why, but I felt a little disappointed... _Not that I wanted to hold her hand anyway!_

Suddenly she got up, put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"What the hell happened?!" She said loudly, but refrained from shouting.

"What are you-" I asked her confused.

"Shut up." She said rolling her eyes, "How the hell did you get so messed up last night?"

"... That sounds-"

Before I could finish what I was going to say, I felt a stinging pain on my left cheek. I looked at Chloe with disbelief.

"Gross! You perve!" Chloe said angrily as a blush formed on her cheeks. "Answer the damn question already!"

"No!" I shouted, shifting my postion so that I could sit up fully. It hurt, but I was going to show Chloe that her attitude was rude and annoying. "How about you shut up! For once, just calm yourself! You seriously have some anger issues! I don't know if this is some stupid thing all girls do, but you're not like other girls, so maybe it's just you!"

Chloe gave me a death glare.

"Well news flash, newbie. I'm the school's so-called loser! Of course I'm not like other girls, but what would you care?!"

"I've had enough of this, if all you did was come to yell at me then just leave. I don't want to go through this." I said avoiding her glare.

Chloe's face softened as she took a deep breath and calmed down. She looked at me again before taking a deep breath.

"Okay look, I'm sorry." Chloe started, "It's just... seeing you all bruised up like that made me worried, and I just..." She paused and looked at me. Something flashed in her eyes, I didn't know what it was though. _Concern? Pity?_ It was an emotion that was unfamiliar to Chloe. An emotion that she wouldn't be the type to show. I just didn't know what.

"Just...?" I pressed.

Chloe gave a frustrated sigh and looked down at her feet. She frowned and looked back up at me with a blank expression.

"You're the newbie, I don't like seeing clueless people like you wandering the halls not knowing what to do." She said avoiding eye contact. "Yesterday you've seen that I get bullied and if you were to hang out with me, you'd be bullied to."

"Chloe-"

"I'm not going to force you to make a choice," She hesitated, but continued. "but I suggest that you don't hang out with me."

"Chloe, I really don't mind. Jason and his friends-"

"Are capable of doing bad things." Chloe interuppted me. "Sure, they're CHROME students, but everyone has a bad side. Theirs shows completely, and if you don't want to get caught up in this mess that I suggest that you stay away from me."

I was stunned. _Is Chloe really going to sacrifice being a loner just so that I won't get bullied by that twit, Jason?_ I thought. _That's not fair!_

_But if I do hang out with her, I'll get bullied physically just like her! It's bad enough that father died. I don't want to be hurt physically and emotionally._

_ Then again... Chloe needs me. She needs a friend who is willing to stand up for her. Someone who will protect her from those idiots. If I join Jason and basically ignore her, she'll be a loner and victim for the rest of the school year... and the rest of the time at CHROME academy!_

_ It's not fair though! Why should I even be friends with her if all she does is yell at me and get angry all the time? Besides, she's a girl._

_ Shut up! Will you stop being so sexest? So what if she's girl? She still needs help._

_ Am I really going to risk my newfound friendship with Chloe just so I won't get hurt?_ I thought.

"Siddeley?" I heard Chloe say.

_ What would father do?_

I made up my mind. I slowly got off the bed, ignoring the seering pain in my stomach. I walked over to Chloe with a blank expression on my face.

"Chloe, I choose..."

* * *

Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes... or just mistakes, in general. Also, I don't know what guys think of girls, so please don't be offended. Siddeley's ten and he's a boy. I'm a girl and I'm older. It's complicated -.- And if you were confused, Siddeley was talking to himself, or his conscience, if that's what you call it.

Anyway, hope you liked it!

Please review! ^_^


End file.
